Spring Break 1996
by Jetman21
Summary: A relationship gets tested (Adam/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

I'm writing a new story and I was wondering if anybody was willing to be a co-writer, an alpha reader, a beta reader, or just an editor for it.

It's based off of MMPR and I already have a basic outline, but I haven't finished writing yet.

Help would be really appreciated.

I know there are a bunch of these types of stories on this website right now, but please, if you want to, even if you just want to talk, I'd really appreciate somebody reaching out.

Thank you,

Jetman21


	2. Chapter 2

Annie is the Orange Power Ranger

Eva is the Purple Power Ranger and Adam's girlfriend.

Both of these OCs were created by CrimsonRangerFan.

* * *

It was a normal day at Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar.

Tommy was helping Kim work on a routine. Billy, Rocky and Aisha were sitting a table studying. Adam and Eva were arguing as they walked in.

"You are not going to skip out at me again, Adam!" Eva exclaimed.

Eva Tanner had started learning martial arts when she was four, and for the next twelve years, she'd only improved. She had a big competition the next month. It was in Harwood County, in a huge, amazing looking space, and there were going to be hundreds of people there. She'd reserved a space for Adam (and the rest of the team) in the front row.

"The reunion's that weekend," Adam sighed. "Its the first one since the funeral."

"If it was the funeral, I'd understand, but it's not," Eva said.

She was tearing up.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead. She squirmed, and back away.

"Don't touch me," she said. She walked out of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar.

Adam left out of the back entrance.

The Next Day

Eva lay down on her bed, by her desk, phone in her hand. It was ringing, but then it went to the answering machine.

"Adam, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just emotional," Eva said. She was crying. "I know your family is really important, and I hope you don't judge me for this."

She put the phone down, then rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Then, she got up, and made her way downstairs to her front door. There was a cat wandering up at her house; she hissed at it, and it ran away.

Eva made her way over to the Youth Center, and saw Rocky and Annie together, sharing a milkshake.

"Are you two dating already?" Eva asked, as she sat across from them. "Because, if not, I don't get why you don't just make it official."

"What makes you think we're dating?" Rocky asked. He took his arm out and wrapped it around Annie.

"Everything about you," Eva said.

Annie looked up at Rocky and smiled, then turned back to Eva. "When I like someone, I know in my heart that they're special for me. Rocky isn't that guy."

"I'm with Adam and I've never felt like that," Eva said.

"Well, maybe it's just me," Annie said.

"No, a lot of people talk like that," Eva sighed. "Maybe I should break up with the guy. I did really piss him off already. Breaking up would just be the crescendo."

"Don't let it crescendo," Annie said. "Let him down easy." She reached out and held Eva's hand.

"Don't touch me," Eva said, walking away.

* * *

Adam looked out at the pond, throwing a stone into the water. He sighed. Tommy walked up to him.

"Hey, Adam," he said. "Sad about Eva?"

"Honestly, I haven't been thinking too much about her," Adam said.

"Are you still going to your reunion?" Tommy asked.

"No," Adam said. "They don't really need me there. But I'm waiting to tell Eva."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"I think she's going to break up with me," Adam sighed. He grabbed another rock, and threw it into the pond. "I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her into staying."

"Maybe you should break up with her," Tommy said.

"I don't want her to feel like I don't like her anymore," Adam sighed. "I just want her to be happy."

"But you haven't been thinking too much about her?" Tommy asked.

Adam sighed.

* * *

Eva went over to Billy's house, and the two of them worked on an experiment together in his room. He was trying to make the teleportation more efficient.

"Do you think this'll work?" Eva asked. She backed up from the device he was testing as it started sparking.

Billy looked down at the device, light in his eyes, and resigned himself to the fact it might not.

"Doesn't look all that functional," he said.

"What's the problem with the teleport anyways?" Eva asked.

"Mostly energy run-off," Billy said, getting up and grabbing a few wires from his wire box. "Could have detrimental side-effects down the line. I don't really understand it though."

"Does Zordon?" Eva asked.

"Maybe, but he was really vague when I asked him," Billy sighed.

"Let's take a break, go down to Ernie's," Eva said.

"Good idea," Billy said, heading for the door. Eva's eyes got caught by the machine, which started sparking again. It emitted and energy wave, and she started tingling.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, following him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva thought back to her first day as a power ranger. Zordon had chosen her, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Annie and Kimberly to be rangers, and they fought against their first opponents. It was amazing wielding that power and fighting with her friends, but over time, the luster faded away.

She was walking hand in hand with Billy to the Youth Center.

"Are you going to break up with Adam?" Billy asked.

"No," she said. "He's the brightest, kindest, most thoughtful person I know. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"It doesn't seem like it," Billy said.

"Well, every relationship has it's fights," Eva sighed. "But if you can go through that and then come through at the end of the day, trusting each other, and being honest, you know it's real."

"Do you think you'll come through today?" Billy asked.

"We'll see," Eva said.

On their way to the Youth Center, they were stopped in their tracks by a monster made of tree bark.

They called the other rangers, and then morphed. Eva activated her morpher, but she was knocked back by an energy blast and fell to the ground.

Billy confronted the monster, and the other rangers joined in, firing at it.

"I am the Tree-Barker!" the monster exclaimed. "Come one, come all, try destroy, you'll fail! I'm SURE you'll fail."

The rangers surrounded Tree-Barker. Eva, unmorphed, ran up to him, and kicked him. He threw her back, knocking Billy and Aisha back along with her.

"What's going on?" Eva asked, as she tried to morph, failing. The other rangers turned to her.

Tree-Barker blasted them all, then fell to the ground. "My energy levels are dropping," he said, teleporting away. The rangers demorphed, and walked towards Eva.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," Billy said, helping her off the ground. "It was probably that device I built."

"Oh," Eva said. "That explains it." She pushed his hand away, and squirmed as the rest of the team moved closer to her.

Eva bought two boxes of chocolate and then went home, sitting in front of her TV and going through the boxes until she fell asleep. The next day, she made her way over to the Command Center. Billy was presenting his device to Zordon and Alpha.

"You're still working on that thingy?" Eva asked.

"I didn't sleep last night, I just worked on this," Billy said. "So, hopefully, it should be working now."

"If it works, will my morpher work?" Eva asked.

"You can only morph once everything involved in the morphing sequence is in balance," Zordon said.

"So, if this works and whatever weird energy thing in it changes, that'll put the things in my morpher in balance?" Eva asked.

"Almost definitely," Zordon said. Eva smiled.

"Come on, fly-boy, show us what you've got," she said, patting Billy on the shoulder. He pressed a button on the device.

"Its reading full capability," he read off the screen. The device started beeping repeatedly.

"Is the beeping good too?" Eva asked.

"No, I don't know what the beeping means," Billy sighed. Eva and Billy were enveloped by light.

In a moment, Eva saw nothing. She was falling. It was like her morphing sequence, only colder.

She was falling. She was enveloped by light.

Eva closed her eyes, then opened them again. She was in a hilly. She pulled out her communicator, and called Zordon.

"Zordon, can you read me?" she asked.

"Eva, it seems that you and the other seven rangers have been displaced by the teleport," he said.

"Eva!" Tommy called out. He was at the bottom of the hill, and ran up to the top to meet her. He hugged her.

"Get off me," Eva said. Tommy stepped back.

"This is weird, huh?" he said.

"So, can we teleport back?" Eva asked.

"I already asked Zordon, we can't," Tommy sighed. "Let's go, it's a pretty long walk, and we don't want to wait."

"How long?" Eva asked.

"About an hour," he said. The two of them started walking together back to Angel Grove.

Billy, Annie and Kimberly landed in a barn. The three of them looked around, and then checked in with Zordon, and then started back for Angel Grove.

"Sorry about this, guys," Billy sighed.

"I guess it happens," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, and we can deal with this, it's not too far," Annie said.

Kimberly contacted Aisha. "Where are you right now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Aisha said. 'I'm…somewhere with Adam and Rocky, apparently it's in walking distance."

"Where are you going? The Command Center? The Youth Center?"

"The Command Center," Aisha said.

Tommy and Eva kept walking. After a few minutes, Eva stopped and sat down on a rock.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm taking a break," Eva said. "We've still got so long left to walk."

"How are you tired already?" Tommy asked.

"How many more questions do you have for something so simple?" Eva asked.

"It's not simple, it's you being unable to walk short distances," Tommy said.

"I can, I just prefer to take breaks," Eva said. "If it offends you so much, why don't you just go in without me."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "I mean, like you said, it's pretty long and —"

"I'll be fine," Eva said. "You know the way, right?"

"Yeah, I've walked up here a few times," Tommy said.

"I get it, you're better than me because you can walk," Eva murmured.

"I don't like this side of you," he said.

"Well, I like this side of you," Eva said. He turned to face her, and she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You're getting all frustrated, you're not usually like that," she said, softly. "It's just….passion. I'm attracted to passion."

She feigned a smile at him, and he left. She contacted Adam.

"Hey, Eva," Adam said. "Are you alright?"

"Tommy ditched me," Eva sighed. "Look, I miss you a lot. We didn't really talk all of yesterday, and before that we had a big fight…"

"Well, we'll see each other in, like, an hour, right?" Adam asked.

"I wish I was with your right now," Eva sighed. "I…I love you."

"Oh," Adam said. "Well,"

"Do you love me too?" Eva asked.

"Yes," Adam said. "Yes, of course, I…I.."

Eva started tearing up. "You don't have to say it if you don't mean it. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with."

"Eva…"

"I'll see you soon," she said, ending the communication. She started walking by himself.

Adam stared down at his watch. Rocky and Aisha turned to him.

"It's gonna be okay," Aisha said.

"Will it?" Adam asked.

Tree-Barker showed up in front of the three of them. They clenched their fists.

"Round 2!" he called out. "Everybody get ready for round 2!"

The three of them ran up to the monster and morphed, taking it on. It fired back at them, and knocked them to the ground. They demorphed.

"Oh! I'm getting stronger!" the monster exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

He teleported away.

"Why'd he leave?" Rocky asked, as he helped the other two up.

"Maybe he's waiting until he knows he can beat us," Adam said

Adam sighed, pressing a button on his communicator to call Eva again. He pressed the teleport button by mistake.

"Oh no," he said, as he felt himself getting whisked away. It was slower this time, like the machinery was still broken. He opened up his last communicator call, Eva, and tried to switch to that. The communicator locked onto Eva's, and the two of them were teleported together.

Rocky and Aisha looked at each other.

"This is bad," they said in unison.

Rocky tried calling Adam, but couldn't get through.

Adam and Eva fell from the sky and into water. The two of them squirmed and gasped for breath, until they saw each other, and swam for each other, trying to keep the other one safe.

Once they were close to each other, they reached their hands out and held their partner.

"Don't ever leave me," Eva said.

"What?" Adam asked. She looked up at him. "Okay," he said.

"Where are we?" she asked, her head tucked into his chest.

"I don't know," he sighed. They made their way to dry land and got up, looking around.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy was the first person to make it back to the Command Center, followed by Rocky and Aisha.

"Zordon," Rocky said. "Adam went missing and we tried contacting him, and couldn't."

"I couldn't contact anybody," Tommy sighed.

"There was a glitch in the communication matrix," Zordon explained. "Adam and Eva were teleported once more."

"Where are they?" Aisha asked.

"Texas," Zordon said.

* * *

Tree-Barker approached Annie, Billy and Kimberly from behind. The monster sent out three energy blasts, the first hitting Billy, the second hitting Kim. Annie dodged the third one, and morphed.

Annie pulled out her Power Clutchers, and attacked Tree-Barker.

"Welcome to round three folks, round three!" Tree-Barker explained. "Are you ready for a rumble."

With a gust of energy, Tree-Barker made the ground shake. Annie fell to the ground. She pulled out her blade blaster, and hit Tree-Barker in the head.

"Take that!" she exclaimed. She jumped up, and kicked him. He fell to the ground.

"You can't stop me!" he yelled, getting up. She hit him repeatedly, until he exploded. Then, she demorphed, and went up to Kimberly and Billy, helping them up. They made their way back to the Command Center, and Aisha filled them in.

Billy started working on fixing the communicators.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure Adam and Eva will figure it out, they know what they're doing," Kimberly said.

"Do they?" Tommy asked. "I mean, Eva could barely walk all this way."

"Well, she's smart," Kim said.

"I guess," Tommy said.

"No, she is," Aisha said.

"Well, everyone's smart, just in different ways," Rocky said.

"And Adam and Eva will figure this out because they're resourceful, and they know each other so well," Kim said.

"When I talked to Adam, it didn't seem like they were even that close anymore," Tommy said. "I'm just…worried about em."

"Don't be," Kim said. "Eva knows what she's about, and she'll be able to turn this situation around, I know it."

* * *

Adam and Eva made their way up to a library, and stayed in the lounge. There were 2 or 3 people there, and very few people walked in. They guessed the top floors were empty.

"So, this sucks," Adam sighed, pacing down the lounge.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Eva asked, sitting in a cushioned chair.

"No," Adam said. He sat down in the chair next to her. "I…"

"Love me?" Eva asked. "No, you don't."

"I do," Adam said.

"If you want to break up with me, get it over with, because I don't want to be disrespected," Eva said.

"I thought you were going to break up with me," Adam said. "It doesn't seem like.." he mumbled.

"What?" Eva asked, her voice softening.

"It doesn't seem like you like me that much," Adam said.

"I mean, you make me mad sometimes, but I never wanted to make you sad, or uncomfortable," Eva said.

"Maybe we should break up," Adam said. "Not because we dislike each other, but because we like each other."

"And then what?" Eva asked. "We stay friends, it's awkward, he have to save the world together, resentment builds up, be barely scrape by in stopping Zedd and Rita, then we go our separate ways, we meet each other ten or twenty years down the line at some reunion or something, and you're dating someone, or you're married, and she's beautiful and we're both lonely?"

"What are you saying?" Adam asked.

"I want you," Eva said. "I want you to want me."

"I do want you," Adam said. "I just don't want you to be mad at me, or sad, or scared. I want you to know that, no matter what, I'm in your corner."

"And you love me?" Eva asked, turning to him.

"Yes," Adam said, holding her hand.

"Prove it," Eva said.

"Not here," Adam said.

"What?" Eva asked. Adam pointed to the stairwell.

The two of them ran up to the stairs and to the fifth floor, where there was nobody there. Eva removed her wet shirt, and Adam removed his, and they embraced, kissing each other and falling onto a table.


	5. Chapter 5

They got dressed and went back downstairs about half an hour later. There was a small café in the library lounge and they both got coffee and sat down together.

"We should never speak of this," Eva said.

"Would you do it again?" Adam asked, meekly.

"Maybe," Eva said, sipping her coffee.

A few minutes later, Billy contacted Alice.

"The communicator is fixed," he said. "The teleportation should be too."

"Oh, thank god," she sighed.

"Are you too alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Eva said. "Thank you."

Billy activated the teleport. The two of them felt energy surge through them, and then they were transported, through another dimension, to the Command Center. It was slower, and they felt every part of it.

The process paused as they approached the barrier between their dimension and the one they used to teleport.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

Zordon's voice came through the communicator, but it was muffled and patchy.

"The protective safeguards I set up around the teleportation process are keeping you from entering," he said. "The system is still fragile. If you transferred from that dimension to this one as you are, you would be ripped apart."

"What do we do, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Morph," he said. "The message skipped a beat, then replayed over and over. "Morph! Morph!" The transmission cut off.

Adam and Eva activated their morphers. Eva's morphing process was blocked.

"What's going on?" a now morphed Adam asked.

"I thought everything in this morpher was level, now," Eva sighed. "Zordon said everything in the morphing sequence needed to be balanced."

"Well, you're a part of the morphing sequence too," Adam said. "Maybe you're not balanced."

"Maybe," Eva said. "So…I need to get balanced. Can I do it?"

"I think…no, I know….you can," Adam said. "I believe in you, and I love you."

Eva smiled, squeezing onto her morpher. She backed away from Adam, and called out, "It's Morphing Time!"

Light shone upon her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and concentrated. She felt everything in her world spinning around her. Then, she deciphered the images in her head. Once she saw the picture in full clarity, she felt the colors sucked from it, until it was all purple. Then, it was the solid color: purple.

"Purple Ranger Power!" she called out. Lightning blasted behind her, the energy runoff causing an explosion.

The blast catapulted the two of them back to the Command Center, where the rest of the team was waiting. They demorphed.

"I'm so sorry," Billy said.

"Don't be," Eva said.

"You should be able to morph without problems now," Billy said.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aisha said to the two of them.

"We all are," Tommy said. Eva smiled.

"Eva, I love you," Adam said.

The End.


End file.
